


Hard Rain

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Men Still in Love, Slight ahegao, sigma has big tits this is a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: “Just something you’ve mentioned once or twice before.” Siebren started to move off Reinhardt’s lap, grabbing his hand so he could follow him as he moved closer to the edge of the bed. He let go of his hand once he moved to kneel on the floor, Reinhardt sitting on the bed in front of him.“Something I’ve mentioned…?”
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Hard Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i have a long fic for these two planned i just need to get all the horny out okay man fuck

Reinhardt’s hammer fell heavy against the floor, causing a few cracks to form in the tile as he let the weapon go. The handle fell back against the wall, right next to the safe house door.

They were separated from the rest of their team, of course they were with how bad this mission has gone from the start. Nothing was going right, but for now, as far as Siebren knew, no one was hurt before they were pulled apart. He was fine, Reinhardt was fine, and they were taking rescue in a small one room hideout. It felt smaller than it actually was with the two of them, the two largest men in all of Overwatch minus Winston, but Reinhardt was making it worse.

Heavy armor jostled and clinked together as Reinhardt paced from one side of the room to the other, only needing to take a handful of steps before he had to turn on his heels and make it back the way he came. If Siebren had to guess what his lover was thinking, it would have to be something akin to blaming himself. He would need to try and calm Reinhardt down cautiously.

With a sigh, Siebren listened to the fierce storm banging against the safe house walls. They had been warned about the tropical storm about to hit Havana soon, but the weather came harder and faster than they were all ready for. If it were not for the berserk omnics separating them all, the blinding floods made it much, much worse. It was honestly sheer luck they were able to navigate their way here. Another sigh, softer this time.

Siebren pushed himself away from the door, trying to find the perfect time to step in and stop Reinhardt’s pacing. One second passed, then two, when he found his opening. Reinhardt had stopped in one of the corners, head turned slightly. He was still wearing his helmet, making it hard to see what he was looking at, but the only two things it could be were Siebren himself or his hammer. Siebren decided it was best to step in now just in case he was eyeing his hammer and getting some horrible ideas in mind.

“Reinhardt-”

“I did it again…” Reinhardt cut him off with a voice so soft Siebren almost missed it, “I had this lesson taught to me long, long ago, and I left my team again.”

It took a minute too long for Siebren to remember what he was talking about. Reinhardt only told the story of the crusaders and Balderich once before, sharing each detail of his experience with a shaking voice as he forced it all out. It was a moment of vulnerability for Reinhardt, and it was one he didn’t want to show again, not that low. Siebren couldn’t have that.

Siebren floated closer, reaching out to place his hand on his shoulder. “You did not fail your team-”

Reinhardt batted the hand away before it could touch him, turning his body to face the other man. “We are their tanks, Siebren!” His voice was harsh, a roar almost, and it was hard to tell if it was his volume shaking the walls or the thunder outside. “We are supposed to be there in the front lines protecting them! We are useless out here while they are out there!”

“If we knew where out there was, we would be there!” Siebren snapped back, matching the aggression before taking a breath. Lynching off Reinhardt’s terrible mood was not the right way to go about this. “I don’t like this anymore than you, but getting angry about it all will solve nothing.”

“What else am I to do?!” Reinhardt continued, stepping past Siebren back towards the door, and more importantly, his hammer. “Our team is out there, they need their shield.”

Siebren was never the fastest out of the Overwatch members, but catching on to what Reinhardt was doing quickly allowed him to react. Before Reinhardt could grab his weapon, Siebren reached out, manipulating gravity to pull the hammer away. It was pulled towards Siebren, holding it hostage before his lover could do anything rash. Reinhardt slowly turned his head towards him, expression still covered by the helmet, but Siebren could feel the intense stare turned his way. “Think for just one second, will you? Soldier 76’s visor was affected by this storm- even he could hardly see who was who and where to go.” Granted, the bullet it received in a earlier fight didn’t help, but the storm rendered everyone blind. “Everyone is with someone else, and last we saw we were all well on our feet- healthy enough to run to cover.” Siebren let his gaze fall to the hammer next to his side. “If anything, I’m the most worried about you.”

There was a shift in Reinhardt’s body language, almost as if he was offended by the thought of Siebren, the one he’s been dating for a year now, was worried about him. He scoffed, loud and pointed underneath that blasted helmet. “Me? Ha! I have my shield -our shields to protect us! Worry about Angela or Brigitte instead of me.”

The mention of their support line made Siebren’s scowl turn into an upset frown. “That’s the thing, Reinhardt.” Siebren allowed the hammer to float back to a wall to lean on as he levitated closer to his lover. “Mercy has Genji to protect her, and Genji has Mercy to heal him. Torbjorn would never let anything happen to his daughter, and Brigitte is going to keep her dad safe. That leaves us. Yes, we have our shields, and yes we can rotate them to use just one as the other regenerates, but what if those fail? I still have my kinetic grasp to keep me protected, but I cannot extend that to you.”

When Siebren was close enough, he tentatively reached for Reinhardt’s helmet. He wasn’t stopped this time, and with a little fiddling of the latches and the straps, Siebren pulled it off. Reinhardt’s face was revealed, sweat sticking a few loose strands of hair from his top knot to his face. His anger was gone too, now he only wore a look of process to the realization Siebren was telling him. Siebren pressed on with one more question: “When your armor fails, what are you going to do?”

Reinhardt reached out to take the helmet from Siebren, something the other tank was hesitant to do just in case he tried to put it back on and march back out into zero visibility. There ended up being nothing to worry about as Reinhardt simply held onto it, keeping his head low as Siebren reached his hands back up once more. This was routine, this was what he was used to. “That’s completely hypothetical, Siebren.” Once more he voice was soft, almost mute.

Just like their usual routine, Siebren started to go through the steps of helping Reinhardt out of his armor. The first part was taking the helmet off, now he was running his hands through his hair, pulling it out of the band and working through some knots as gently as he could. He got a few out before he moved his hands out to cup Reinhardt’s face, placing his thumbs under his chin so he could look back up at him. “The hypothesises could always be correct. If we stay in here, then we can regroup with our team once the weather clears up. Everything will be okay.”

The promise was sealed with a kiss, starting first on top of Reinhardt’s head only to train down to the bridge of his nose. One was not placed on his lips just yet, Siebren choosing to instead rest their heads together as he looked down at him from where he floated. He repeated his words from earlier, echoing those that Reinhardt has told him many, many times before. “Everything will be okay.”

Reinhardt finally closed his eyes, body slumping slightly and relaxing as well as he could in his armor and with what was going on around them. He was tired, the stress and the all too familiar feeling of regret eating at him taking its toll on him. “Can you help me out of my armor?”

Siebren pulled back slightly, offering Reinhardt a soft smile. “I always do.”

From there, Siebren did as asked, helping Reinhardt strip away the pieces of metal and forming a pile of it all next to his hammer. It was a silent process, nothing needing to be said at the moment that wasn’t already stated. There was hardly enough storage for anything, but at the least, it would be out of the way in the corner that it was in so neither would be tripping over it. Reinhardt was left in only his tank top and pants before moving to help Siebren out of his own armor.

When Siebren was out everything and left in nothing but his gray bodysuit, he found his voice. “I’ll try working on our communicators to get a connection after scouting this place out. You go rest, I’m sure that bed will be very comfortable with the lack of use.”

Reinhardt was able to pick up the joke with a weak smile, but he didn’t say anything in response or laugh back. Instead, he simply nodded his head faintly, walking over to the bed to grab the blanket and try to flip off as much dust as he possibly could. He tested the springs, seeing how much weight the bed could hold and wondering if it could double that whenever Siebren joined him. It was supporting him from where he sat rather alright, but after a look up to see Siebren floating between cabinets, looking for anything that’s been left behind, he decided they were too far apart.

He pushed himself off the bed, sparing it a glance back at a concerning sounding creak before ignoring it when he saw no visible damage. Once more it only took a few strides to stand next to Siebren’s side, looking down to see he was rummaging through a first aid kit he had found. After taking count of how much of what the bag held, Seibren addressed him:

“You’re not hurt, are you?” He asked, double checking since it didn’t seem like he was. In his hands were some bandages, the edges frayed slightly, but they could still be worked with.

“No.” Reinhardt started. He was fine, physically at least, but he still wasn’t that level of calm he needed to be. He doubted he would be until they were able to regroup. Reinhardt reached out, slipping one hand around Siebren’s waist to hold his hip. The physical touch was grounding. “Are you?”

The touch was welcomed, and Siebren hovered a little closer to press into his side. “Just a little waterlogged, but I think I’ll be alright.” Minus the fact that he was rather cold, but with Reinhardt by his side, he would warm up quickly. The first aid kit was packed back up once more and placed back where he found it. They had nothing to add to it, but nothing to take either. “Alright, lets see if we can find a connection.” Sadly, he couldn’t find any tools that would aid in his fixing, but he was still going to try.

With Reinhardt still at his side, Siebren floated to the table to have a proper work space. There was only one chair, and he offered it to Reinhardt since it was easy for him to kick up his legs to cross them and float, but Reinhardt had other plans. One hand still on his hip, when he sat down in the chair he brought Siebren down with him to sit between his thighs.

Although it was a bit sudden, Siebren didn’t share his distaste for the position. He hummed softly instead, settling in his seat by leaning back into Reinhardt once he pulled the communicator out of his ear. If he were to be honest, he wasn’t sure how much he could improve trying to get a signal, but this was his way of not giving up and accepting these conditions without a fight. Besides, the sooner they got a connection again, the easier it would be for them to meet up once they had the chance to.

Behind him, Reinhardt stayed silent, watching Siebren’s hands work and fuddle with the device with a half lidded gaze. There was nothing for him to add that could possibly help, besides maybe Siebren floating higher up towards the ceiling to get a better connection, but he was not about to let him go. He was holding on a little tighter now, just in case Siebren had the same thought in mind. He was not questioned about this possessive grasp.

It was hard to tell how long Siebren was working, trying different things and constantly pressing the device back up to his ear only to hear the same static as before, but finally, he unfortunately had to admit defeat. A long, drawn out sigh left him as he placed the device back down on the table, hands going on top of Reinhardt’s. “I don’t think there’s much I can do here. We’ll just have to wait until morning.” At the hopeful soonest.

From what of Reinhardt’s face that Siebren could see, he didn’t look all that happy of the results either, but this time there was no yelling or arguing. “You did what you could.” He mumbled, pressing his face a little closer.

Siebren made a noncommittal noise in agreement, but he didn’t move just yet. He was rather comfortable like this, held close and warming up with the help of his love. He wasn’t completely toasty, but he could enjoy this for a moment longer. The thunder still boomed outside and they could hear the rain drumming loudly against every outside surface, but in some odd way, it was peaceful. At the moment, there wasn’t any omnics nor gunfire nor bloodshed; it was just them, holding each other and listening to the rain.

A soft kiss against Siebren’s neck broke the silence as Reinhardt spoke up once more, not too loud as if his normal tone would disturb the peace more than he already was. “I’m sorry for yelling earlier.”

Reaching back, Siebren threaded his fingers through Reinhardt’s hair, petting and massaging his scalp like he always did whenever Reinhardt had these moments of vulnerability. “You don’t need to apologize for that.” Reinhardt leaned forward into the touch, relaxing and going lax behind only for a moment before he was moving again.

“Still,” he started, standing up while still holding Siebren around the waist. Said man started to hover, making his weight feel like nothing as Reinhardt carried him to wherever he wished. The bed seemed to be the end in mind, as once Reinhardt turned it was the only thing in their path, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“A little yelling isn’t going to bother me.” Siebren chuckled, looking back at Reinhardt once his arms were off his waist to read what he wanted to do. “If anything, I’m used to it with how loud and excitable you always are.”

Reinhardt moved to lay down on the bed, laying close to the edge instead of the middle where it would be most fitting for him. He kept his head lifted though and asked as he reached out, “Is that a bad thing?”

Siebren’s hand was taken between his fingers and now he knew what this change of scenery was all about. He still wanted his head rubbed, just he wanted it in a more comfortable position. Siebren sat down on the bed with a faint grin, his lap immediately being filled with Reinhardt’s head as he resumed threading his fingers through the white locks. “Not at all. It’s very charming.”

Once more a lull of silence came over them, but now, as Siebren looked down, he could see Reinhardt keep the subtle smile he wore on his face mostly hidden by his facial hair. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other’s silent company as they listened to the storm continuing on outside. At one point, Reinhardt shifted to get comfortable again, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the attention he was getting.

“We should try to sleep.” Siebren suggested, since it seemed like Reinhardt was about to fall asleep on his lap. It was late anyway, if he could judge the time right.

“We do need to figure out how we’re both going to fit on this bed.” Reinhardt agreed with a faint chuckle. Even with Siebren sitting at the head by the pillow, Reinhardt’s feet were hanging off the other side. It was going to be a tight fit.

“Do you want me to float above you?” Siebren returned the lighthearted tone, preferring this softer mood over the stressful one from before. His fingers curled around one silver lock of hair, the strand holding its shape for a brief moment before falling straight once more.

“Not if you can help it.” He wanted him right next to him, pressed too close to his side and safe in his arms.

Siebren hummed a small laugh. “Let’s see what we can do.”

From there they started to shift around, getting as comfortable as they could on the small bed. They tried on their sides, pressed up close facing each. Reinhardt stole a quick kiss before deciding they needed a change of position. Siebren turned over and pressed his back close to Reinhardt’s chest, letting out a relaxed sigh as he found the position suitable enough. It was still tight, but they were fit together like pieces to a puzzle. Reinhardt’s arms were still secure around his midsection and he put one arm under his head for support, but behind him, Reinhardt was still fidgeting.

Siebren was about to question it, but he was being moved about once more. A hand on his shoulder got him to turn around, and Siebren thought he was still looking for attention, but right when he was facing Reinhardt again, they were moving. Now, they laid in the middle of the bed, Reinhardt under him and Siebren laying on top. The small smile Reinhardt wore told him that he was happy with this change.

“Comfortable?” Siebren asked, folding his arms under him as he laid them atop Reinhardt’s chest as his legs fell astride his hips. The bed did have more space now, but he wasn’t getting to experience it -not that he was complaining all that much.

“Very,” Reinhardt’s hands started to slowly pet up his sides, stopping by at the top of his ribs before sliding his palms back down to his hips again, “the view is very nice too.”

“Really?” Siebren questioned in a purr, unfolding his arms for his hands to rest on Reinhardt’s chest so he could push himself up in a sitting position. There were only a few times Reinhardt mentioned the view was nice when he was on his lap, and it was always in the same context. “I take it you aren’t really in the mood to sleep then?”

Looking up at him, Reinhardt slid his hands backwards, cupping Siebren’s ass and squeezing gently to finally admit the truth. “I could use the distraction.” It wouldn’t fix everything, nothing would until the rest of their team was in his line of sight once more, but showering Siebren in returned affection would help him relax enough to sleep if not for a few hours. “Do you want to…?”

Having sex while out on a mission wasn’t exactly on their bucket list, but this mission has gone completely haywire -they might as well enjoy the little things that they could. Siebren moved his arms off Reinhardt’s chest, placing them by his head so he could lean down and kiss the tip of his nose. “Do you have any lube?’

“Ah, no.” It’s not like this was planned and he prepared ahead of time. “Is there any in the medkit?”

Siebren made a noise of thought, but he couldn’t remember if he saw any or not. “Hold on.” He said softly as he pushed himself off his lover, Reinhardt’s hands falling off his ass as he hovered his way back to the counter that the medkit was on. He started to rummage through it once more, finding ointments and burn cream, but those should be saved for someone who needed them instead of their spur of the moment fuck. He ended up coming back to bed empty handed, taking Reinhardt’s extended hands so he could be guided back into position. “There’s nothing.”

“I guess that’s not really surprising.” Albeit it is a little disappointing now that he was in the mood. It couldn’t be helped though, Reinhardt has learned that with his size, lube was an absolutely must. Spit nor precum would never be enough to make it pain free as possible.

Siebren didn’t respond to that though, his brows pushed together in a face that told Reinhardt he was thinking over something. Reinhardt waited for him to reach his conclusion, raising a brown when he started smiling faintly when one came to mind. “Would you unzip me?”

Without question, Reinhardt reached behind him, feeling around for the zipper and finding it after a quick first attempt. He pulled it down, letting his fingers flit against Siebren’s spine until he told him to stop halfway down. “What do you have in mind?”

“Just something you’ve mentioned once or twice before.” Siebren started to move off Reinhardt’s lap, grabbing his hand so he could follow him as he moved closer to the edge of the bed. He let go of his hand once he moved to kneel on the floor, Reinhardt sitting on the bed in front of him.

“Something I’ve mentioned…?” Reinhardt repeated his words, eyes widening slightly once he saw Siebren rest between his legs. They’ve had their share of blow jobs, both of them receiving and giving them in turn, but he still couldn’t properly think what it was that could be different now outside of the setting. No extra hints were given as Siebren moved forward, undoing Reinhardt’s belt and pulling down the zipper. Reinhardt had to bite his bottom lip to stop a small moan from leaving him, but he couldn’t hide how his dick twitched in anticipation.

Siebren wetted his lips with a deft drag of his tongue before pushing forward, mouthing Reinhardt’s cock from where it rested under his briefs. His breath was hot against Reinhardt’s clothed dick, the touch faint and not as intense as he wanted, but he allowed Siebren to continue setting the pace. This slow start might be a hint for what the main thing was, still lost in his mind although he was focusing on other things instead of thinking too deeply at the moment.

Small kisses were placed down the length, starting closer to his hips before Siebren started to pull his pants out of the way. Reinhardt pushed himself to help, the waist of his pants now resting on his thighs under where Siebren had his hands. His hands moved up, fingers spreading to hint at slipping underneath his briefs, but backing away before doing so. Flattening his tongue, Siebren licked a stripe up until his nose was pressing into Reinhardt’s taunt stomach.

The touches didn’t stop, Siebren still pampering Reinhardt’s cock with brushes of affections, dragging his lips and tongue over his growing erection. One of Reinhardt’s hands stayed behind him for support, the other threading through short salt and pepper tufts of hair that have thankfully grown in full on top of Siebren’s head. He was still cautious of the metal plate that rested on the back of his skull, knowing Siebren didn’t like it to be touched, but Reinhardt still couldn’t help tightening his grip at a nip to the root of his cock.

“I still need to wear these tomorrow.” He finally mumbled out, opening his eyes and unsure when he closed them. Looking down at where Siebren looked up at him innocently, lips still wrapped around the tip before slowly pulling back. It was hard to tell if his briefs were wet from his precum or his lover’s mouth, and the simple thought made a low groan rumble his throat.

Siebren pulled his hands away from Reinhardt, reaching at the collar of his bodysuit to start peeling it off his body. “Mmm, unfortunate.” He hummed as he moved to pull his arms out of the sleeves. He didn’t remove it all the way, opting to tie the sleeves around his hips just so they wouldn’t hang about and be in the way. With himself taken care of, it was time to once again give attention to Reinhardt.

Both of his hands reached out, one going back to the hem of Reinhardt’s briefs while the other spread across the center of his chest. He gave his lover a gentle push, guiding him until he was leaning back on his elbows. His fingers curled on the elastic band, pulling it up and towards himself for Reinhardt’s cock to finally be freed. The head was red and slick, a bead of precum dripping down the thick length that Siebren couldn’t help but clean up with a long, drawn out drag of his tongue.

There was some shifting and some adjusting, but then Siebren pressed forward, lowering his body for his bare chest to hover hardly an inch away from Reinhardt’s cock. Finally, everything clicked and fell into place, and with a sharp intake of breath, Reinhardt looked at him wide eyed. It started out as a sort of joke at first, light in humor yet a statement in between the lines that he was serious if Siebren was interested.

Siebren had been idling his body once one late night, about to crawl into bed with Reinhardt some odd months into their relationship. He knew he’s been bulking up after his recovery, but in that moment Siebren realized how much of his work was finally paying off. When he did come to bed, Reinhardt held him close, kissed him gently anywhere and everywhere he could get his mouth on, and showed Siebren just how much he loved him, his body, his heart.

_“And here,” Reinhardt said, hands cupping Siebren’s chest, “I can’t tell if I love watching you work out from in front more or from behind.” He massaged the muscles in his hands, Siebren’s breath coming out in a shaky exhale from where his head was tossed back into the pillow. “Your back muscles are impressive, but watching your chest bounce and flex as you move drives me wild. Sometimes I wonder how it would feel like if I were to push them together and slide my cock in between them.” He pushed his breasts together, showing exactly what he meant by flattening his tongue and licking a stripe up to his collarbone._

_A broken moan was pulled from Siebren, his smile faltering as he had to work his lips around his noise of pleasure, After another lick, the scratch of Reinhardt’s beard making his toes curl, he was able to pull his mouth back into a soft smile as he looked down at him out of the corner of his eye. “Maybe… maybe someday.”_

Maybe someday. Today must be that day.

“Are you sure?” The question sounded dumb when it fell off of Reinhardt’s tongue, like this was their first time in general instead of their first tiddyfuck. Reinhardt definitely wanted to, the mere thought of sliding between that beautiful valley of tits made another drop of precum bead from his cock, but in the few rare times he brought it up again he would get a sheepish chuckle and the same saying: _Maybe someday._

That charming, timid laugh graced his ears once more as Siebren leaned closer, pressing Reinhardt’s cock back against his stomach with his chest. “Yes. I’m sure.” His hands came back to him, cupping his chest to push more against his cock. “Unless you’re suddenly having second thoughts?”

“Never!’ Reinhardt said louder than he intended, but his mumbled apology at his excitement was overshadowed by Siebren’s warm chuckle. Charming, as always.

Siebren straightened his back, reaching out to take Reinhardt’s cock to hold it against his chest as he started to move, rocking back on his heels as he started to stroke him off. He dipped his chin towards his chest, parting his lips to let his tongue fall out. With every downward pull of his body, Reinhardt’s cock pushed against his tongue, both cleaning away and spreading the mess of spit and cum.

Reinhardt made sure he stayed up on his elbows, needing to keep eye contact with Siebren who watched him with half lidded eyes. He started to move his hips with the given rhythm, pushing his cock closer to Siebren’s lips for him to mouth the head before it fell down between the valley of his chest, only staying there for a moment before it was pushed closer again.

Puffs of air were coming out of his mouth harsher than he imagined in such a short amount of time. It was everything he dreamed of in those on and off passing times he brought it up, and now, his beautiful, sexy Siebren was doing this just for him. He doubted he would last long, and even though he wanted to enjoy this view and sensation as long as possible, endurance wasn’t the theme for the night.

Still, he tried to make it last, wanting everything Siebren had to give him, but with a squeeze of his arms, Siebren pushed his chest fuller. His hold on Reinhardt’s cock wasn’t as strong anymore, but neither seemed to care as Reinhardt still panted and moaned with each touch and slide. His grip on the bed sheets turned white knuckled, vision blurring as he constantly came too close to closing his eyes fully. With each move, each thrust, his composure was faltering.

“Siebren -Siebren, wait- close.” Reinhardt choked out, his head lulling to the side as his hips started to stutter. He gnawed on his lip, a request on his tongue that he wasn’t sure if he could ask, but that fantasy and desire to itch that pushed the words from his mouth. “Want to come on you.”

A flash of _something_ crossed Siebren’s, a combination of curiosity and excitement. He pulled his tongue back in his mouth, letting go of Reinhardt’s cock as he sat back down on his heels. Once again he cupped his chest, pushing the muscles up towards his chin to make his tits look rounder and plusher than they were before. His tongue didn’t stay in his mouth for long, falling out of his mouth and offering another spot for Reinhardt to come on. His eyes were bright with mirth and feverish with desire, making the expression he wore absolutely filthy.

It only took a few strokes from Reinhardt after he wrapped his own hand around his dick to make him look even filthier.

Most of the cum landed between on Siebren’s chest, trailing down towards the floor in a slow pull of gravity. What streaks landed on his tongue he pulled back into his mouth, making a show of swallowing it down with a tilt of his head before dragging it across his lips to lick up any close by mess. With cum cooling on his chest, Siebren moved to crawl back over Reinhardt, the other man finding a corner of the blanket to bring up and wipe away the white. They would avoid interacting with that corner while they slept, but both were sure the blanket had seen far worse over the unknown years of use.

After cleaning up, Siebren settled astride his hips again, his own erection straining against his spandex suit. Reinhardt eyed it immediately as he held onto his waist. “How should I help you?” He asked before a wolfish smile pulled at his features. “Want to fuck my chest too?”

The blush that covered Siebren’s face was red and fierce, healthy with embarrassment as he denied the request with a shake of his head. “No, I just want your hand,” a small look down at Reinhardt’s hold on him seemed to spawn an idea. He pulled one of his hands off his waist, bringing it to his mouth to kiss at his knuckles, “and one of your fingers.”

Siebren wasn’t stopped as he pulled one of the thick digits into his mouth, warming and wetting the finger with vigor to make the penetration as easy as possible. The finger gently thrusted back and forth, petting his tongue and nudging the roof of his mouth. At some point Siebren released Reinhardt’s wrist, no longer needing to hold it in place so he could start removing his body suit some more. The arms were untied once more for the suit to be pulled down along with his underwear. Siebren moaned around Reinhardt’s finger once his cock was freed.

Reinhardt’s free hand reached out to wrap around Siebren’s hardened erection, finally pulling his finger from his mouth with only a string of saliva connecting them before it broke with distance. His hand traveled down, reaching behind to brush against Siebren’s hole. He petted around the rim, listening to his lover sigh at the too gentle touch as his hips swayed with each tug of the other hand still stroking at his cock.

There was a bit of resistance met when he finally pushed his finger past the ring of muscle, but Siebren let out a low, soft moan of satisfaction instead of a groan of discomfort. Reinhardt worked and pushed his finger in more each time Siebren thrusted back against it, not losing his pace to push back into the hand thumbing at his cock head.

When he reached his knuckle, finger fully inside, he curled it in time with each stroke of his hand, mocking his movements from when it was in Siebren’s mouth. He stroked at his insides, finding his prostate with a leisure pet that caused him to shake in his laps. His shoulders bunched up by his shoulders, jaw going slack as his breath came out harsher and more labored. No words of warning of how close he was managed to tumble off his tongue, instead replaced by a louder, shaking moan of Reinhardt’s name.

His cum coated Reinhardt’s hand, his finger removed from his ass to catch most of it and minimize the mess the best he could. Their armor would cover all of their little fun, but wearing clothes dirties with cum was never preferred. Reinhardt wiped his hand on the same corner of the blanket, smiling up at Siebren as he did. He looked like he was close to flopping on top of Reinhardt, and even though he was he at least made it a more graceful descent as he leaned down against his chest. He scooted closer, placing a chaste kiss on Reinhardt’s lips that was very easily returned.

From there, it was much easier to relax, easier to accept all those hypothesises Siebren stated earlier and properly rest for the night. Clean up was quick and easy, and Siebren was zipped back up in his bodysuit minimum complaint. They fell back into bed and settled into the same position from before: Siebren laying on top, borrowing Reinhardt’s chest to rest on as he nuzzled into his collarbone as Reinhardt wrapped his arms loosely low on Siebren’s hips. Siebren hummed is approval, questioning him in a light, sleepy tone: “Was the view nice?”

With a chuckle, Reinhardt brought a hand up to thread through his lover’s hair. “It always is.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @NomadDash girl please tweet me saying im ugly


End file.
